As portable intelligent devices (PIDs) that include ICs such as, for example, smart cards and bankcards become more common, companies that make these devices and the financial industry as a whole are becoming increasingly concerned with fraudulent tampering with these devices. These devices typically include security systems that prevent the devices from being used by someone who does not have a security code that matches the security code of the device. However, criminals have discovered ways to bypass the security systems on the devices so that they can use them without knowing the security code.
One way in which criminals bypass security features on these devices is by using a Focused Ion Beam (FIB) system. FIB systems use a beam of Gallium ions to image and to make new electrical conductive connections and reroute existing connections, thereby enabling security features to be bypassed. Alternatively, existing connections can be cut to bypass security features. Once the security features have been bypassed, a criminal is able to use the device without a code to gain access to the cardholder's financial accounts.
A need exists for a circuit that can be incorporated into an IC of a portable intelligent device that would disable the device when an attempt is made to tamper with the circuitry on the device.